


your mark on my skin

by coara



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Killing Eve Week, Killing Eve Week Day 1, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, doesn't change canon all that much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coara/pseuds/coara
Summary: “This is your…“, his eyes darted to Eve’s shoulder when she had shuffled a bit to the side to look at the crime scene pictures pinned to the wall.“No it’s not,” she said, but her jaw was set tight, an ache in her neck already beginning to hurt from the tension she was feeling now.OR Eve and Villanelle have the same soulmate tattoo.For Killing Eve Week Day 1.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102
Collections: Killing Eve Week 2020





	your mark on my skin

The first time Eve noticed it, she thought it was a coincidence. Of course, it could also just be the angle of the crime scene photograph. Or her mind playing tricks on her. But no, there it was on the second victim again. A small perfume bottle painted on the cheek of the guy.

“Could you zoom in on that, please?” Eve looked over Kenny’s shoulder, eyes fixed on the computer screen. He had been the first to notify her, when the first victim had turned up and had that oddly specific picture drawn on them. It wasn’t because Eve had seen it in a crime context before, no, and Kenny knew it would spark her interest. Or worry her, whichever emotion would trump the other.

“This is your…“, his eyes darted to Eve’s shoulder when she had shuffled a bit to the side to look at the crime scene pictures pinned to the wall.

“No it’s not,” she said, but her jaw was set tight, an ache in her neck already beginning to hurt from the tension she was feeling now.

“But this looks exactly-“

“I know, Kenny, okay? Just, I don’t know, let me think for a second.” Eve’s breathing, her pulse was calm, like she entered a zone of preparedness, for whatever was coming her way with this fucked up case. She knew they had a female serial killer on their hands. That’s why she was in this office after all, but this was something she wasn’t prepared for. “For now, we’re not going to tell Carolyn about this.”

Kenny looked a bit stricken. “I’m not good at lying to her.”

“You’re not lying, you’re just leaving stuff out.” Eve rubbed over her collarbone. Well fuck.

* * *

Eve and Niko had never had a problem with their soulmate marks not matching. They got along well, they loved each other, and nowadays it wasn’t uncommon anymore to marry someone who didn’t have the same mark. There were polyamorous groups of people, with three or more people matching. Match, no match, anything was possible.

Multiple scientific theories and researches existed about the soul marks, soul tattoos, love marks and whatever else they were called, but none had been proven to be completely right. And every other year a new theory would make its rounds and be either disproven or accepted as a new alternative of explaining what, apparently, didn’t want to be explained.

During her adult life, Eve had never really cared much about it. Of course, sometimes she wondered who the person was that would have the same mark as herself. An intricate, detailed, round perfume bottle. The real thing would probably be a heavy glass bottle, the outside carved to look like crystal, the spray nozzle nothing fancy. Maybe it would be expensive, maybe it was just some cheap 4£ garbage.

When she was still in her teens, and had been influenced by her peers, trashy romance novels and movies alike, Eve had gone looking for the perfume in different stores. Even dared to show the tattoo under her collarbone to a woman working in one of the more expensive looking perfumeries. Of course, there were hundreds, probably thousands of perfume bottles that looked similar, or exactly like it. Without a name, there hadn’t been much the store lady could do, so Eve had given up at some point. And after her first attempts at dating had even found out that it didn’t need a matching soul mark for her to feel loved and have fun in a relationship.

Eve looked at herself in the bathroom mirror at home. She was just done with her shower, her shoulder length black hair clinging to her in tresses, the tips almost brushing the tattoo. The tattoo of this bloody perfume bottle that was now showing up on a serial killer’s murder victims. Drawn on, of course.

“Eve, dinner’s ready!” Niko called. Eve twitched. She had been on edge all day. She hadn’t told Niko about this situation yet, since he hadn’t been too happy about her switching from MI5 to MI6. Now this.

“Just a few minutes!” She yelled back, hand combing her wet hair, and toweling herself off so she could slip into comfortable pants and a tank top. Eve paused, eyes still fixed on the crystal pattern of the perfume bottle. On second thought, she should go for a t-shirt, just for now. To cover this uncomfortable, fucking mark that definitely would cost her a good night’s sleep tonight.

* * *

The serial killer had a name, and a face, and a magnetic pull that Eve hadn’t expected. It became an obsession that she should leave at the office, but ever more Eve’s thoughts would wander to _Villanelle_ when she was not working. It put a strain on her marriage. More so than the late hours and the forgotten date and bridge nights. But Eve couldn’t help herself, this was more than just her so called _soulmate_ turning out to be a serial killer. This was exciting, dangerous and possibly deadly. And Eve just couldn’t step away.

Eve hadn't expected for Villanelle to taunt her, not only with gifts, no, but with revealing her name herself. The name she apparently had from an expensive perfume. A perfume which bottle was on Eve's body and on her murder victims.

Eve wondered where Villanelle's soul mark would be. At the same place on her body? Somewhere different? Somewhere intimate?

* * *

"Are you wearing it?"

Knife pointed at her throat, backed up against the wall, Eve's body shouldn't react the way it did. Heart racing, and not entirely unpleasant shivers running down her spine. Fuck. She had heard and read countless tales of meeting ones soulmate, but knowing what she did about her own she thought it would dampen the excitement and bloody arousal that was now coursing through her veins.

Villanelle's eyes zeroed in on her slightly exposed collarbone. Eve's first reaction was to cover up the mark, the next was to bare it to Villanelle's hungry gaze and show her that they were connected on more levels than this investigation, and this fucked up game of hide and seek they were playing.

The point of the knife wandered over Eve's skin. Not piercing, just touching slightly, until it got to Eve's light sweater and just pushed the fabric to the side.

"Oh, look at that. That seems oddly familiar, don't you think, Eve?"

The few times Eve had knowingly had Villanelle's eyes on her, it had always been a mix of fascinated and predatory, but now the fascination seemed to win over. A slight softness overcame Villanelle's features, but at the same time the knife dug a bit harder into Eve's skin. Not enough to draw blood, but enough for Eve's fear to finally raise its head.

"I think we should talk," Villanelle said.

Eve could only nod.

* * *

It was as if she had been stabbed herself, the second Eve drove the knife into Villanelle's stomach. Now she had a very good idea as to where Villanelle's mark was located. She hadn't anticipated that her own body would have such a heavy reaction to her soulmate getting hurt, even if it was herself who did the hurting.

Villanelle was gone, before Eve could get her bearings together to help or at least call for help.

Emptiness spread through her whole being.

Eve touched her collarbone absentmindedly, while she stared at the open window through which Villanelle had vanished.

To be hit by a car.

To bleed out in some dark alley.

To get saved.

Maybe.

Hopefully.

* * *

On some level, Eve had known that Villanelle must have been still alive. The mark under her collarbone hadn't faded and a new one hadn't appeared. Still, a huge wave of relief flooded her, when it was confirmed that her assassin was still alive and well.

Her marriage was mostly in shambles, work was fucked up, but Villanelle was there. With her irritating smile, and even more irritating demeanor.

Fuck. Eve did not want to find solace in being a serial killer's plaything.

But in quiet moments her fingers wandered over her own mark. Then to where she had driven the knife into Villanelle's stomach. It always sent sparks through every cell. Maybe she had masturbated to the thought of kissing Villanelle's tattoo, touching it, leaving marks of her own.

Maybe.

It was weird, not even months ago Eve had prided herself with her husband not having the same soul mate tattoo, and them still having a good relationship. And now it had all blown up in her face. Maybe it would have happened either way. Maybe this fucking soul mate thing had a pull they couldn't escape from.

All Eve knew was that whatever Villanelle had injected into her life, had Eve feeling more exhilarated than she had been for years with a repetitive office job and a repetitive marriage.

* * *

Of course the bullet would hit her tattoo, of fucking course. Aside from the thoughts of regret and fading hope of staying alive, Eve hoped that Villanelle was hurting like a motherfucker right now, too.

And still, every new thought that tried to pierce her quickly fading consciousness was about Villanelle. The psychologist at MI6 would have a field day. But Eve had other problems at the moment.

* * *

A kiss. A dance. A bridge.

The future.

Eve couldn't be sure if this magnetic attraction would have been as strong if it weren't for their marks, but when she turned and saw Villanelle was facing her, too, it seemed like a puzzle piece had clicked into its rightful place.

Their noses were cold when they brushed before their lips connected. The kiss was slow, gentle, careful as if they were both afraid the other would run away. But Eve was grabbing the lapels of Villanelle's coat, and she could feel Villanelle's hands on her back, holding her close.

This was a connection neither of them could break.

And neither of them wanted to. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it even if it was two days late, but on the bright side there will be two more one shots coming sometime today probably. no promises.


End file.
